100 year storm
by Mariposa79
Summary: What if Sadiras finally gets what she wants? A reprising character from my Aladdin in the 21st century returns to set her straight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One...First tell tale signs...

For many centuries that past, there was a legendary storm that terrorized the seven deserts. Nothing can stop it from it's fateful path and destruction. This was no typical sand storm. There was something about the storm Agrabah. He was there to warn the city that the storm is coming.

There was talk in the marketplace about the strange weather conditions that Agrabah's been having lately.

" What is going on with the climate?" said date farmer. " One day it was pouring down hard and the next day it's hot like a burning kettle."

" Last week, I had the papyrus sheets imported from Egypt and the gusts of wind blew away back where it came from." said the merchant.

" Did the wind really blew back to Egypt?"

" I don't know but the wind was that strong."

" Don't forget about the sand that floats around like a fog." said one of the citizens

" It was so thick that there was plenty of cart accidents and my son couldn't breath through this filthy air. His lungs aren't that strong he almost died from suffocation." said another.

Something moist was coming down and there was sun shining through the cumulous clouds. A chill went through the atmosphere.

" Brr!" The farmer shook his body. " When this going to end ?"

All these people were unaware that these were the signs of a 100 year storm is coming...

At the palace, a princess walked out her balcony and felt the relief of the weather. She smelled the fresh rain drops in the air. . It was a relief for everyone. The hot weather from yesterday wasn't good for the elderly and the children of Agrabah. Especially her father, the Sultan. Somehow, Jasmine felt that something big is coming.

Her husband came to join her to enjoy the view. He took a deep breath of the refreshing air.

" Finally! A change of weather from this humid and heat." he said.

" Aladdin, don't you think that this is strange weather? Yesterday's heat wave was. Today, it's a little chilly and wet. "

" You're right. Jasmine. In all my years living here in Agrabah, I have never experience this before."

The princess wrapped her arm around his waist and cuddled close to him.

" Mines too" she said. They stood there at the balcony and enjoyed the view together. Princess Jasmine's balcony has this outstanding view of city and the view over looking the desert horizon. The princess saw a cloud that was the color of sand that was spread across that desert horizon. There were three shades of atmosphere desert, small sandy haze, and sky. Aladdin saw it too.

" Look at that. A sand storm." he said.

" You don't think that it's coming over here. Do you?" asked Jasmine

" I don't know. But, I'll grab carpet and investigate to make sure that's not moving this way. "

" Be careful love. You don't know what we are up against."

" Don't worry. Jas." Aladdin assured, " I am ready for anything."

In the throne room, a prophet named Fasir, came to warn the Sultan about a disaster heading towards the city of Agrabah. Genie over heard the conversation.

" The 100 year Storm ? You're about a century off, man. "

" Are you sure ? The signs of 100 year storm had passed. Right now, we having a moment of peace before the destruction begins." said the Fasir.

" It can't be happening now. If it was, wouldn't I be the first one to know about it?" Genie rebuttled.

" Sultan! " a voice called from the right of the Sultan's ear. It was Aladdin coming to him

" Yes my boy." the Sultan answered

" Jasmine and I were on her balcony . We noticed that there's something conjuring up over the desert horizon. I'm going to grab carpet to investigate it.."

" What does it look like?" asked the Sultan.

" It's a sandy cloud that spread across that desert line." said Aladdin.

" You see? I wouldn't be here to warn you. " said Fasir.

" If something was going on I would know. I'm magical. " said Genie.

" Your nearly semi phenomical. I'm just a prophet. Go check in the magical records."

" Okay, Fasir. I will. Be back until the cows come home." Genie turned into a cow farmer and disappeared.

Aladdin questioned, " A magical storm ?"

" Yes, Aladdin. It's enormity of the storm and the electric currents has this magical dominance. Anyone who gets caught in it. Disappears."

" It doesn't seem like a big storm from the balcony."

" Seeing is deceiving. Don't get caught into it."

Aladdin whistled for Carpet and took off. He was speeding through the desert at high speeds. From what appears tiny from Jasmine's balcony became bigger and bigger with every mile that carpet traveled. Aladdin stopped and was staring at the mouth of it.

The storm was miles across and miles high. He could hear the winds howling, the thunders crashing and bolts of lightening were flashing. He felt the air around him moving towards the storm like a suction cup. With every minute that passed,the force was getting stronger and stronger. From the direction the storm was going. It's pathway was going straight towards Agrabah. Aladdin and Carpet needed to head out of there.

His body felt as if he was being dragged and there was a explainable force that pulled Aladdin in. " Carpet! Let's move." Carpet swept him under and picked Al up. Carpet was speeding top notch and the storm was right after it. A tsunami of a sand wave developed. Aladdin looked back and his heart seemed to skip a beat. " Punch it!"

Aladdin and Carpet both looked like a lone surfer riding a huge wave. Al looked above him and saw the wave of sand ripped. Carpet was zooming as if he was about to break the sound barrier. Al held on tightly and he felt that he was going to fly off. Just in the nick of time, the sand wave crashed behind them. Al looked behind him as he saw the wave crashed. His eyes were wide opened, and jaw dropped to the floor. He screamed in excitement. He can't believe that he had survive that thing! Al's adrenaline rushed to the max. They headed back to confirm that the rumor was true and needed a plan to save the people of Agrabah.

Back in Agrabah, the Sultan was looking out on Jasmine's balcony. Jasmine gave her father some water.

" Thank you dear." The Sultan took a sip from the glass. " It looks so small from here."

" I hope that Aladdin is okay." said Jasmine.

" Don't worry my dear. He will come back in one piece." assured the Sultan.

Genie popped into the scene with a worried look in his eyes.

" Guys, we are in serious trouble. According to the book of magical occurences .We are due for the 100 year storm. This is not your average dust devil. That thing out there is huge and coming to this city. "

Aladdin came into the room and overheard the entire conversation.

Jasmine saw him and ran into his arms. " You made it back."

" Of course I did. Being out there made me realized how much I love you and a reason to live for." said Aladdin as he embraced her back. He turned and faced everybody " We need a plan to save this city and fast."

" I believe I have the solution to our problem." said the Sultan. " Follow me and I will show you." The Sultan lead them to a stone door that was located underground of the palace. " My grandmother thought that my grandfather was crazy. He had dreams of the 100 year storm and he wasn't sure when it was coming. He thought that the storm was going to happen in his time or my father's time. So my grandfather created this." The Sultan placed his hand on the stone and the stone sunk in. There were clicks that came behind the door and the stone door slowly opened. Sultan got a torch on the wall, dipped it's tip in the bucket of oil and lighted it. The gang followed the Sultan as he descended down the stairs. With every torch that Sultan pass by, he gave the gang a light of their own. They stopped and was shock with it's incredible view. It was an underground city. Each building had the Arabian Architechure and design. It looked like as if someone carved the city through the wall. Marketplaces, alleyways,schools, storage cells, and hospital. Everything that they needed from the outside world was here.

Jasmine felt the wind breezed through her, "Where's the wind coming from?"

Aladdin pointed up to the holes up above. " Look! We are practically under the streets of Agrabah. There's the holes are the wells where they get water from up above."

There were dangling buckets and ropes hanging.

" That way, we can tell when the storm is going to be over." said Jasmine. She turned to her father, " How long this storm will last?"

The Sultan sighed, " I have no clue dearest. It will go for days. We don't know if anything up above will be destroyed when we return. Just hope and pray that the watchers up above will have mercy on us." There was a long pause with the Sultan. He continued to speak, " The reason why Agrabah's been suffering from poverty because my grandfather wasted the city's money by building this. Who knew that my grandfather's nightmares foresaw a fate that was ahead of him and his beloved city?"

It was something that Jasmine never knew and it had been a secret from her for years.

" How come father you never told me about this?"

" Because I too was an unbeliever of the storm until today. It was passed down to every man who resumes the throne. Aladdin would be next to know. "

" I hope that Cassim and Iago are going to be safe since the storm coming this way."

Jasmine assured Aladdin, " Your father is far from Agrabah. I don't think that he'll be near anytime soon."

That afternoon, the Sultan made an address to the city about the disaster coming to their beloved city. He ordered an evacuation plan and ordered every man to board up the door and windows. Prepare each household essentials that they need to survive until the storm passes over. Sadira stands among the crowd and looks up above. She saw the loving couple next to the Sultan. Her heart breaks for the man that she longed for. All these pending questions popped into her head. All these different scenarios of What ifs and situations to make Aladdin choose her over Jasmine before they were married. Sadira had made her attempts and it had always failed..

Sadira looked at Aladdin, " If only things were different then we would be together. We are so the same in so many ways. If only you could know the real me." She said to herself. Sadira shook her head to get her back into reality. " Sadira!" She shook herself up to get rid of the jitters. " Stop it! I have to accept, the way things are now. He's happy." she spoke to herself.

For the rest of the week, every one in the whole city was working together in preparation of the storm. The tiny speck of dust that appeared from Jasmine's balcony was growing. Still, they had plenty of time to save the buildings and the people of Agrabah. Every one gathered up food and belongings. Other worked on boarding up windows and doors for their homes and shops. The Sultan, Genie, Aladdin and Jasmine took part helping with the community.

Aladdin came into a building and saw someone struggling holding some wooden boards. He came to the person, " Here. Let me help you. You shouldn't carry too much that you couldn't handle."

" No, it's okay. I got it." the person responded. The person put the boards down. Aladdin was glad to see their face.

" Sadira."

" Aladdin. Oh. hi. how ... how are you?" Sadira said so nervously.

" Good. " he responded. " Looks like we're working on this building together."

" Yeah. Looks like." Sadira smiled and stared at him. For some reason she got lost into him. Sadira blushed and quickly got some boards to hammer it into the windows. Somehow, she has to avoid him so Aladdin won't tell that it was obvious that her crush for him hadn't left. Sadira knew that she had to find a way to avoid him. All day, Aladdin comes in and hammers the boards to the windows and door. Sadira would walk out to get more supplies. Aladdin walks out the door and a few minutes Sadira walks in. Aladdin sat down to take a rest from the exhausting job.

Sadira climbed down her ladder and Aladdin notion to her to come sit with him.

" Let me get something to -" Sadira offered

" Berry Juice!" a female voice called out and interrupted her.

" Drink." Sadira finished her sentence. It was Jasmine bringing a pitcher of ice cold berry juice and glasses. Aladdin jumped up and ran to Jasmine. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Sadira just looked away.

" I thought maybe you would be thirsty after working hard. " Jasmine saw Sadira and offered a glass to her.

" Thanks." Sadira needed to get out. " Hey! How about a snack? Hungry?" she offered.

" It wouldn't hurt. " replied Aladdin.

Sadira rushed out of the building as quickly to retrieve some snacks.

" She's been quiet all day." said Aladdin. " We barely got a chance to talk."

" Yeah, I haven't seen her that much since the wedding." said Jasmine. " Guess what?"

She cuddled closer to her husband. " We're alone."

Sadira returned with some sandwiches and saw the couple being in each other's embraces. " This kills." she said so broken heartedly. " It's like Jasmine is flaunting him in my face." She knocked on the door frame. " Hi, I brought snacks for all of us. I hope that I'm not interrupting anything."

Jasmine helped Sadira carry some of the food and they sat down to eat.

" We haven't had a chance to talk Sadira. How are you ?" Aladdin asks.

" Haven't seen you around lately. "Jasmine added.

" Well. You know. I'm trying to go clean. No more magic. Just living a normal life."

" You haven't stopped by the palace as you usually do." said Jasmine

Sadira was getting nervous and not letting Aladdin and Jasmine the real reason she haven't been visiting lately. " I got a job working with Omar in his cafe." She lied.

" Just don't forget to stop by and say, 'Hi' Once in a while." Jasmine got up and brushed the dirt off her pants. " Well, I got to go and make sure that move to the underground shelter is going smoothly." Jasmine turned to Aladdin and kissed him goodbye. " See you later?"

" Okay." Aladdin says as his smile spread across from one cheek to the other. He watched Jasmine leave and he sighed so hopelessly in love. " I married the most wonderful person in the world." Aladdin looked at Sadira and she was looking down so depressed. " What's wrong?"

Sadira smiled as if he didn't understand where she's coming from. " No, it's okay. "

" Come on. Tell me. I'm your friend right. You can tell me anything. " Aladdin offered. " You can't look sad and tell me that nothing is wrong."

" I want to have what you have. Someone to spend the rest of my life with." Sadira admitted and pouted. " What's wrong with me ?"

" Nothing is wrong with you. There's -"

Aladdin got interrupted by Sadira jumping in, " What if I'm not pretty enough ?"

" Of course you are pretty." Aladdin replied.

" Really?" Sadira smiled.

" But there's more to a person than just being pretty."

" Do you think a guy like you could ever fall for a girl like me?"

" I believe so. You are caring and smart. " Aladdin nudged her and winked at her, " You even got more street credit than I do. There's someone out there for you. He'll find you. Just like I found Jasmine."

Somehow Sadira had an ounce of hope and it was smashed when Jasmine was mentioned.

Dusk was set over the horizon and everyone went home after a long hard day of work. Sadira returned to her home. She sat on her windows ledge and looked at the palace. " If Aladdin met me first before Jasmine then he would have been with me." Sadira sighed and smiled in such happiness. " He thinks I'm pretty, caring and smart. We're so the same. He even admitted it too." She sighed again. " But what's done is done and there's nothing I can do about it. He's happily married." Sadira got off her window ledge and got a novel from her library. " Maybe if read then it will help me to get Aladdin off my mind." Sadira stubbed her toe on the bookcase and something fell out to the floor. " Ow! That smarts." She saw a page in the book talking about the 100 year storm. Sadira looked at it and refused to read it's contents. " No, I'm trying to go clean now." She tried to compromise, " Maybe If I find a way to stop it then we don't have to continue boarding the doors and windows then I don't have to be stuck with Aladdin." She picked up the book and read out loud, " 100 year storm a magical occurrence that come every 100 years. Strangest things had happen whenever the storm passes. Some say the storm can send you into a dimension, another world, or another time." Sadira stopped reading, " Interesting. Maybe if I...then I...then we..." Suddenly she changes her mind, " This is silly! How is this going to work! Everytime I tried some kind of spell, it would always blow up in my face." It was like Sadira was battling with her conscious. " But, if Aladdin met me first and Jasmine is nowhere around. It will be perfect." She quickly to her cabinet full of different variety of sands.

Sadira started making a sand spell.

" No! No! No! No! You can't do this!" a voice called out. Sadira looked where the voice is coming from. It was Venus goddess of Love. She was so beautiful that it made Sadira sick.

" It's girls like you get all the good guys and end up treating them badly."

" What makes you think that I'm like that." Venus responded

" Look at you. You get men so blinded by your beauty that you will make them do anything you want. "

" I can't help it if I am this way. This is how the way I was made."

" I don't know who are you to come here and tell me not to pursue my happiness with the man I love."

" I am Venus goddess of Love."

" Yeah right. I'm the Princess of Agrabah."

" Don't you wish you were." Sadira was quiet because Venus was right. The goddess of love continued to speak." You can't do this because Aladdin and Jasmine belong together. No matter how you try to seperate them, they will always find each other. Doesn't matter when, where, or how. Fate will bring them together. "

" He had help with a higher power to be with the princess. It wasn't natural."

" You're saying that without the Genie. You would've met him first and he would fall head over heels in love with you."

" Yes"

Venus laughed hysterically in disbelief. Sadira was folded her arms upset. The goddess of love continued to laugh. " They met even before the genie. Automatically they liked each other."

" Okay. Are you done now?" said Sadira.

Venus looked up and continued to laugh. Suddenly she stopped, " I don't think that is neccesarily true. You see I am Venus and I'm the one who decides who falls in love with one another. Aladdin is the perfect match for Jasmine. He's going to change Agrabah as Sultan. I have someone for you. I guarantee it."

Saxifrage ignored Venus gesture. " Aladdin even said it himself. He said that I'm pretty, caring, and smart."

" He was just saying that to make you feel better." Venus explained

" Why can't the person I was meant to be with is Aladdin?"

" Because he's a match for Jasmine and he's going to change Agrabah."

" What if he and I change Agrabah together?

Venus began to laugh hysterically again and sudden change of face in displease

, " No. It won't go down that way." Venus pulled a movie screen for Sadira to watch. " See this guy? His name is Jafar. Former Sultan's advisor. Evil sorcerer. Without Aladdin, he would've took over Agrabah, killed the Sultan and the Princess. Agrabah wouldn't be so lovely anymore."

Sadira knew that Venus was right and thought about Agrabah wouldn't be as wonderful if Aladdin hadn't defeated Jafar. " Well, I'm not going to change the destiny of Agrabah."

Venus sighed, " That's a good girl. I'm glad that you made the right choice."

" I'm just going to send Aladdin and I in another place, no magic or mystical beings or Jasmine to be around."

Venus slapped her forehead in disbelief, " Well I guess I had to make you learn. But I'm warning you! Fate and I are like this." She crossed her fingers and showed them to Sadira.. " They will find each other and the rest is my job."

" Believe me, the place where I am going to. They are definately not going to meet each other. He'll be so in love with me that if Jasmine were to come around then he be saying, "Jasmine who?"

Venus looked up at the heavens, " Please let me just tie her up and send her to the ends of the earth. This will be over." Suddenly a crash of lighting struck her, " Okay. I'll let her learn her lesson." Venus turned to Sadira, " I guess that there's nothing I can say or do to make you stop."

" Yep." answered Sadira as she continued to make her sand spell.

Still Venus wants to make Sadira stop this spell that she's conjuring up, " You know the power that this 100 year storm can do and it's whole entirety."

" Yep"

" Your life maybe at stake."

" I'm willing to sacrifice."

" Are you paying attention to anything I said ?"

" Nope."

The storm gets closer and closer. Every citizens prepared themselves to go to the underground city. Jasmine was at her balcony looking at the storm that was ahead. From what appears so tiny from a far last week is now huge. She could see the swirls of the sand that encircles in the brown cloud. The depth of opaqueness was dark and Jasmine couldn't see that beautiful desert horizon anymore. Crashes of thunder and bolts of lighting surges through out the storm. In another twenty four hours the storm will arrive.

Aladdin went to find Jasmine out in the balcony and she stood there almost hypnotize at the storm's greatness. " My love? Are you okay?"

Jasmine sighed, " I've read cities that have been destroyed by natural disasters. What if this is Agrabah's "

" I don't think that we'll be swiped off the map just yet."

" I'm just trying to get a last glimpse of a city that I grew up in. The beautiful architechture, the warm atmosphere, a place where weary travelers can rest, the history and the work that my family's generations had done here. What if nothing's left when we return?"

Aladdin grabbed Jasmine hands and looked Jasmine straight into her exotic eyes. His boyish smile and sincerity makes Jasmine fall in love with him again. " Even if we return and everything is destroyed. We will build a bigger and better Agrabah. A place where the homeless has a place to eat and sleep. A place where scholars can learn and get a higher education. A place for travelers can have their vacation here. A place where a family can move and get settled here. A place where we can watch our children grow and where we can grow old together."

" So my darling husband how many children are you planning to have?" says Jasmine as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Maybe five or six. How about enough to fill a caravan?" Aladdin smiled so deviously

Jasmine laughed. Aladdin kissed her. ' I married the most wonderful person in the world.' Jasmine thought as she was in her husbands embrace. A loud thunder crashed that startled the both of them as they parted. He took Jasmine's hand and led her inside to her room. " We have to pack up to leave."

They packed up their bags and headed for the underground shelter. Within hours, the winds started to pick up. Genie started to feel strange and looking out of the ordinary. His skin started to flash colors involuntary. " Al! Al! Al! This is so odd. I never experience this. I'm flashing like I'm a Las Vegas billboard. "

" Try to cover it. You're drawing attention to yourself."

" This storm. It's magical power is too strong for me. You know what happens if we mix magic with magic. " Unexpectedly his skin stopped changing colors." Oh! That's much better." Genie was relieved then he felt another change. He was turning into different personalities and costumes.

" Quickly get into the lamp. I'll call you when the storm's over." offered Aladdin. Genie listened to him and went into the lamp.

Jasmine recognized everyone's face except for one. " Hey, where's Sadira?"

" She's probably here and got in early before us."

Mixing magic with magic is a bad combination and it was something that Sadira never knew about. It was true, every citizen was in the underground city except for her. As she watched the citizens walk to their underground shelter. The winds was getting strong and the clarity of the sky was getting brown. The loud thunder rumbled loudly. Sadira could hear someone coming in her home. Sadira quickly hid into a secret space behind her bookcase. It was a team of royal guards making sure that nobody got left behind or stayed behind.

" Building's empty. Let's go to the next."

As the guards left, Sadira ran to the window and watched the guards walk away. She turned her head and she saw the monster storm. Fear struck her as the storm continued to move inch by inch closer to Agrabah's city limits. Sadira bravely stayed behind. She waited for an hour and looked out of her window. The storm had already touched the city's palace wall and the first part of the city's limits. Sadira grabbed her bag of magic sands and went outside. She stood in the middle of the street and her jaw dropped with shock and awe. It was nothing that she has seen ever in her life. Her heart skipped a beat and a cold brush ran through her veins. Sadira thought about the benefits this spell and that she will finally get what she wants, Aladdin. The storm was 100 yards from her and it was moving quickly to her direction.

She placed her hands into the bag and cast the incantation.

100 year storm give me all your might

Grant me my heart's delight

Change the continuum of time and space

Where everyday I can see my love's face

A place of no magical fire

so I can have my heart's desire

A place where our love can grow.

So that everyone will know

A place for us to be together.

Forever and ever.

As Sadira said her incantation the blue sand went around her and protected her. The lightening crashed on her protection bubble and shocked Sadira. Somehow at that minute, she knew that something was wrong. The rest of the wind picked up the sands in her bag and spread out. The storm sprinkled sparks through the sky like as if a child through glitter in the air. The storm engulfed her and inside Sadira saw the strangest objects. She saw a cow that was flying through the air and went by her.

" MOOOOOO! " cried the cow. Carriages, booths, cars, boat, paintings, chairs, and a bike. She couldn't really figure out what they were. Suddenly she saw portals that led to different dimensions and cities that she saw through them. A crack of lightening popped her bubble and she was filled with information about the place that she was going to. Without a warning Sadira vanished.

Back at the underground city, while Sadira was saying her incantation of her spell. Jasmine thought she heard a Tiger growl coming from the outside.

" Rajah!" Jasmine exclaimed. She started to run up the steps going to the outside world.

" Jasmine. No! They are closing the doors!" Aladdin exclaimed going after her.

" Nobody gets left behind including Rajah. He's my family." She turned to the guards, " Don't close that door."

" The storm had already begun. You're not going to have enough time." Her husband explained.

" Rajah is close by. I can hear him." Jasmine got a rope that was near the stone door. The rope was used to secure the door. " I will tie this rope around my waist and tie it on this pole. If this rope goes loose then grab carpet and go after me. I won't be far." She gave Aladdin these puppy dog eyes and he couldn't resist.

" Be careful. If you're not back when the storm gets worse then I'm going after you."

" I love you." Jasmine stepped outside to find Rajah.

Aladdin turned around to the bottom of the stairs. There was Rajah looking up the stairs. ' Something is not right here. I got to call Jasmine back. ' he thought. Aladdin turned around. The rope was loose! He whistled for carpet and went outside to go get Jasmine. The storm had picked the winds had a great force. The thickness of the dust was so thick that he couldn't see what's ahead of him. Carpet could fly forward anymore and the force was too strong. Carpet lost control and threw Aladdin backwards. He was falling endlessly. He didn't know high up he was. All the sands swirled around him. Just like a strike of lightning, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Where was Aladdin ?

Aladdin woke up by a buzzing noise. He sprung out of bed and was shocked where he was at. There's all these strange things and he never seen before.' What is all this? Where am I ? What am I wearing?' he thought. Aladdin was wearing no shirt and black pajama pants. He looked at the object that was buzzing next to his bed.

' What is this contraption that woke me? ' Aladdin pressed the button and the buzzing stopped. He turned the box to its side and saw the numbers blinking on and off. Sitting right next to the contraption was a book that was titled, "1001 Arabian Nights."

His bedroom door swung opened. " Good morning son! Nice to see you that you're feeling better."

" Dad?" Aladdin recognized his face. His dad was also wearing strange clothing. " By the way. Your girlfriend called and she's on her way with chicken soup."

" My girlfriend ? Don't you mean my wife?" Aladdin responded.

Cassim smiled, " Okay. As you say so. You've been together for quite some time. Mine as well call her your wife. Come and get up! I have breakfast ready in the kitchen."

Aladdin got up and walked past a mirror. For a split second, he saw someone different from his reflection. He stopped and walked backwards towards the mirror. Aladdin was shocked! He gasp at the sight of himself. ' My hair! My hair! What happened to my hair! ' He tried to run his hands where the missing locks were. His hair is short. Aladdin noticed something different. ' What's this brand on the right side on my chest ?' He spit on his hand and tried to erase it. ' It's permanent. Whoa! I have a tattoo. ' Al continued to walk down the hallway that led to a bigger room. There, he found his Dad drinking from a cup. Aladdin looked around him and there was more strange objects. Some of the objects were somewhat recognizable because he seen them through Genie's antics and gags. But had no idea how they work. There was a pitcher that was under something that dispense black liquid. A large box that made noises. Another box that has moving pictures and sound. Aladdin sat on a stool and there was a silver metal box in front of him. Two pieces of toasted bread popped out. Aladdin jumped back at the sight of it.

Cassim laughed, " I know. It's a big culture shock. But we will adjust." Something rang from Cassim's pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled a small object. Aladdin just sat there looking at his dad bewildered.

Cassim held it against his ear. " Hello? Iago! You cleaned the artifacts? Yes. I will opened the door for you. Hold on." Cassim let someone inside. The person was small but he had a box that covered his face.

" Hey kid." he said as he passed by Aladdin. His voice sounds so familiar. He placed the box on the table. The man was skinny, had curly black hair, beady eyes with a loud voice. " I cleaned the stuff that you found in the Arabian desert. I brought in your Dad's artifacts but yours still needs a little cleaning. It should be done by today." He pulled out one of the objects out from the box.

" My. What a piece of work this one is." complimented Cassim.

" And a worth a grip of money that the museum is offering. With Al's findings valued to be priceless. But there's a price for everything right?" Iago looked at Aladdin for an answer.

Al didn't know what to say. He didn't know what they are talking about. " Uh? I guess." He guessed.

" Kid, think about it. Maybe a more than a mill ?"

"Thanks to my son. From connecting a fairy tale to an actual event. We might find ancient city buried under the Arabian desert. "

Aladdin moved closer to see the object that Iago was holding. It was the lamp! Finally, there some sense that will come to this! " May, I see that?" he asked. Iago gave the lamp to Aladdin. Aladdin rubbed the lamp and nothing came out of it. He rubbed it again. " There's something wrong with it." He opened the top lid. It was empty.

" It's still dirty. Well don't worry. I haven't gave it's final polish. Soon enough, it will be back in its original state." said Iago about the lamp.

A big bell rang through out the house. Aladdin was surprised thinking what was that. Cassim left to answer it. " Aladdin. Your girlfriend is here."

Al saw the vision of the most beautiful girl in his mind, whose eyes so exotic like a mystery, long black raven hair, and a smile like sunshine. Maybe she will explain everything that had happened. Instead he found someone different at the door.

" Sadira?" Aladdin said, " What are you doing here?" He quickly covered himself with his arms. " I'm practically half naked here. You should've have at least gave a warning."

Sadira also looked different. Her hair was flat and straight. She was wearing makeup. Her clothes were different. " I brought you chicken soup. Silly. Didn't your dad tell you that I'm coming?" Sadira came in and kissed him on the lips.

Aladdin was surprised by the brave move that she did." Whoa! Aren't you brave doing that? I don't think." Before Aladdin could say the next word. He couldn't remember her name. He could see her face but couldn't remember her name. " My wife wouldn't appreciate what you just did."

Sadira laughed, " Well, since you proposed to me last night. I guess I am your future wife."

Aladdin had this rude awakening, " How did that happened? How did I end up with you?"

" You always say that love." She turned to Aladdin's father. " Cassim. Tell him he always acts like he can't believe that he's with me."

" Yes son. You always say that. You two have been together for years."

Aladdin had this blank expression on his face and he was turning white.

" Honey, are you okay? You looked a little pale. You're still not feeling well. Aren't you?"

Aladdin freaked out and ran to his room. He quickly hid under his covers. " This is all a dream. It's just a dream. I'll close my eyes and when I wake up. I'll be back where I belong and I'll be with" He couldn't remember her name. " Oh my gosh! What is her name?!" He said to himself.

There was a knock onto his door. " Go away." Aladdin responded.

" Son. Let Sadie take you to the doctor. Maybe that fever went too high last night." said Cassim coming from the door.

" Aladdin. Let me explain everything to you then maybe you can placed them together." said Sadira.

" You don't think that he's having second thoughts on marrying you. Do you?" said Iago.

" Hey. Do you want to live to see the next sunrise?" responded Sadira.

Aladdin thought, ' Let me figure this out , find out where I am and find a way to get back' He responded to them. " Let me get ready and I'll be on my way out." Aladdin looked around his room to find clues and information in this world to help him get by. He found pictures of him and Sadira being together as a couple, pictures of his Dad and him in these strange places that were somewhat familiar, and there were a pictures when he was a little boy. From the corner of his eye, there was a familiar face that he saw. She was so stunningly beautiful. Aladdin smiled at the sight of her. " My mother." he said to himself. There were more pictures of her and his father together. Aladdin found couple of journals that were written. They were in his hand writing but he doesn't have a clue writing in them. It seemed that his dad is a archeologist that digs up old artifacts of lost cities. Recently, he and his father returned from a dig in New Agrabah. Whatever is happening to him right now. He needs this journal to get by in this world and to make him understand this strange place. During his stay he have to find way back home. Aladdin looked around for clothes to put on. He stumbled upon a closet where he find more unusual clothing. Aladdin slid the shirts to the side looking through. He found shirt and pants to put on.

Aladdin went out and found a bathroom to get cleaned up. ' Okay, what is all this stuff? Where do I start?'

Cassim caught Aladdin staring at the objects in the bathroom. " Let me help you to get back into the urban world. " He picked up each object. " Toothbrush, comb, shaver, shaving cream and floss. Let me show you how the water works." Cassim opened the faucet and showed how to work the shower. " Nothing compared from getting water from a bucket. Huh?"

" Is that what you call this world? Urban?" asked Aladdin.

" I don't know. Whatever you kids say these days. Hood, barrio, block, -" Cassim stopped and looked at his son, who has no idea what he is talking about. " Okay, I'll stop now."

It's true, Aladdin had no idea what Cassim is talking about. 'What's a hood or a barrio or a block ?' he reckoned.

When he was finished, Aladdin grabbed the journal to read some more and met Sadira waiting in the living room. The minute as they stepped out of the door. Aladdin heart stopped and marveled the outside world. Automatic carriages ? There's plants of green everywhere. Where is the sand? Homes that looked the same on the street. It was something that was from another world. Unexpectedly, there was this roar that zipped through he sky.

Aladdin jumped back at the sight of it, " Whoa! That was no magic carpet!"

Sadira laughed, " Okay, reading that 1001 Arabian Nights book had gotten the best of you. My gosh! Were you really deprived living in the third world for six months?" She opened the automatic carriage door. Aladdin just stared at the machine. " Well." Sadira continued talking, " Aren't you going to get in the car?" Aladdin got in the car. He was scared of the new world but at the same time he was marveled. There's so many things that would make life much drove off to the doctor's. Like a child staring toys from a store. Aladdin couldn't keep his eyes off the window. There were other automatic carriages, shops, people walking their dogs, there were signs posted up selling products, a school with lots of children playing outside, and plenty of greenery. It was nothing that he seen out in the desert.

" It's a big culture shock to you. Huh?"

Aladdin snapped out of his trance, " What?"

" You and your dad went to the New Agrabah, Arabia for an archaeological dig. You guys were there for about six months. "

" And that's what you call a third world?"

" Well, New Agrabah is like this in the city. Where you were, it was third world because there was no running water, no electricity, and nothing modern. We would write to each other and you would get your letters late. My gosh, it was miracle that I would get a phone call from you."

' Phone? What is a phone?' Aladdin thought.

Sadira continued to talk, "Your only source of entertainment is your digging, writing you letters to me, your journal and reading your books."

" How do you understand how I got here?" Aladdin asked

" Your fever didn't hit that high. Did it?"

" Seriously. "

" I don't know how serious this illness effected you but it sounds serious enough."

" Because I don't remember anything, what happened last night." Aladdin explained.

" From what you said to me that, the New Agrabah is experiencing a civil war. The sultan order you and your father to leave the country or else you'll be held hostage if you were caught by the Rebels. Your father and you were accompanied with Agrabah's secret agency to get you across the desert and into the border of a neighboring country to fly you home. You returned home yesterday. You had this new perspective on life and that life is too short. That evening you proposed to me. All at sudden, you fell sick. Maybe you caught a foreign bug or something."

" That's why you're taking me to see the doctor." said Aladdin

Sadira nodded her head and Aladdin apologized, " I'm sorry for the way I'm acting. I'm just trying to adjust." Aladdin grabbed Sadira's hand and kissed it. 'I have to make her believe that nothing is wrong.' he thought.

As he kissed Sadira's hand, she smiled, ' It's working' as she thought to herself. Aladdin picked up the journal on his lap and started reading it. Without a warning something passed by the car very loud, on two wheels and zoomed very quickly. He was caught by surprise. Aladdin put his hand on his heart.

" Are you okay? You acted as if you never seen a motorcycle before."

" I have." Aladdin lied. " It caught me by surprise. That's all."

They passed by a big billboard that was all in black with huge white letters that says,

" DREAM BIG ". They went down the block and there was the same billboard with different letters that says , " MIRACLES" then another one that says, " WISHES."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Where was Jasmine.

Somewhere across the city by the sea at the same time that Aladdin arrived to the urban world. Jasmine was gaining consciousness , she could hear the ocean waves crashing and the gentle sea breeze blowing through the curtains. She opened her eyes and everything was so dark. The rooms only source of light was going through the curtains. ' Am I dead ?' she thought. Jasmine got up and walked towards the light. She looked in the mirror and she was wearing a white night gown. She opened the curtains and saw the beautiful scenery. The place where she was at was on a beach. She looked to her left and she sees houses to her left. She looked to her right and there was more houses.

Jasmine saw someone running on the beach with their dog. He was wearing funny clothing. Bands on his head and wrists, he's wearing pants with his legs showing, and a shirt with no sleeves.

" Good morning neighbor." he greeted.

" Is this heaven?" asked Jasmine.

" With this beautiful scene living on the beach?" He smiled, " Yeah, I believe so."

There was something ringing through out the house. ' What was that?' Jasmine thought. She went back inside the house trying to find where the ring is coming from. Someone barged in through the door with a tray on wheels. " Good morning your highness." she greeted. She was a young maid that was close to Jasmine's age. Her black hair was in a bun with a neatly pressed maid's uniform.

" Good morning." Jasmine replied.

" I brought in your breakfast." The maid lifted the silver tray cover and showed Jasmine's food.

The ringing started going again. " What is that?" Jasmine asked.

" The phone. Let me get that for you." The maid found where the ring is coming from. She picked up the mechanism and spoke into it. " It's your father on the phone. Do you want me to put him on speaker?"

" Where is he speaking at? Is the phone a place here?"

The maid laughed, " That's what you get when you have the help do everything for you." She pressed the button on the mechanism.

" Jasmine? Did you make it okay?"

The princess looked around the room. " Father? Where are you? I can hear you but I cannot see you."

" I am here in New Agrabah. I'm sorry that I have to send you away. Rebels of Mozenrath are rising up against the government. They convinced citizens to join forces with them. They are willing to destroy everything including the royal lineage. You're the only heir to the crowned throne so I sent you far away from New Agrabah to keep you safe from the rebels. You are protected by our finest guards and with the help of the U.S. government."

" Father, what about you?"

" I am still here in New Agrabah and I'm protected in a secret location. Don't worry, when the war is over. We will send you word to come home. For the time being, feel yourself at home. What do you think of our vacation house?

" I haven't gone discovering since I got here."

The Sultan laughs, " We haven't set foot in this house ever since it was built. But, I need to make this phone call short. I love you dearest and please be safe."

" I love you too father."

" I'll call you later. Okay?"

"Okay."

A familiar face popped in Jasmine's mind, " Wait! Father! What about-" Jasmine paused for a moment.

" What about what? Daughter?"

" I can't remember his name. I know his face but I can't match the name to it."

The Sultan didn't know what his daughter is talking about but he wanted to make her feel better. " I'm pretty sure that he's safe. Talk to you soon."

The maid went over and pressed the button to turned the invention off. " If you need anything. Please call me through the intercom and if you're planning to step out into the city then also call me. You're under protection and you can't go anywhere by yourself. You may never know that there might be spies that are sent here to kill you."

" Intercom? What's that?" Jasmine asked.

The housekeeper gave Jasmine a ,' You got to be kidding look'.

The princess smiled at her, " What ? This is my first time ever being here. If you want me to learn how to do things on my own then you have to show me." The housekeeper showed Jasmine how to use the intercom.

" I'll call you when I want to go out." said Jasmine

Jasmine went look around of the new house that her father bought. She was astonished at the articles there. It looked like something that Genie would pull or the clever new inventions that her father would buy. She went to a room where it's a lounge area. There was a flat picture on the wall. ' How can a picture on the wall have no picture to show' Jasmine thought. There was another set of black boxes that were stack on top of each other. They have knobs and buttons all over them. She sat on a comfortable big couch and saw a little compact box with buttons in front of her. Jasmine picked it up and observe the thingymabob. There were words on it like channel,power, vol, menu, and symbols of a cross and a dash of a line. Some of the buttons look like arrows. She pressed a button and surprisingly the picture turned on. ' Moving pictures! They look so real!' Jasmine pondered and went close to the screen. She tapped on it and it was solid. Not only the flat picture screen turned on but also the black boxes next to it lighted up. There was sound coming out of them. Every time the person speaks on the flat picture screen, the lights of the box go up and down, and sound comes out. Jasmine kept pressing the button on the small gadget. Volumes heighten and Jasmine changed the channel. The screen turned into a static fuzz and it was loud. It made Jasmine jump and she was trying to find the button to lower the sound. Instead she turned on the radio and the machine got louder. " Okay, be quiet. How do you turn off this thing? Shh! Please stop." cried Jasmine as she frantically trying to find a way to stop the machine. Jasmine pressed a button that says power and everything turned off. " Finally!" she blurted out. She dropped the little gadget. " Okay, I will never go into this room again." Jasmine exited the room and continued to scavenge the mansion. She passed by a room and saw something on the ceiling. Jasmine walked passed by the object and it followed her. The princess stopped and walked backwards, the thing continued to follow her. Jasmine was moving side to side and the machine went along with her.

" Your highness. May I help you with something?"

Jasmine looked around where the voice is coming from and she thought it's the same call like from her father this morning. " Umm...Are you calling from New Agrabah too?"

" No, your highness I'm at the security room. I can see you through the camera."

" Where?"

" Right here in front you."

" This is the camera?" Jasmine looked at the object with the red blinking light.

" Yes, your highness. Wave Hi "

Jasmine waved at the camera like a dork, " Where does this door lead to?"

" That door leads to the outside world. Are you planning to leave? I can call the limo and your body guard, Rasoul. "

" No, it's okay. I'm planning to stay inside today."

Jasmine found the kitchen. There were little doors and more inventions everywhere. She saw a large box with doors. The princess opened one door, inside was freezing and everything was covered in snow and ice. Jasmine opened another door and found a moderate temperature. There was vegetables, pitchers of juice and milk, to her left there was eggs,and butter. ' Wow. I can't believe father bought all this stuff. But he loves his little gadgets.' she thought. The princess found a room that she really liked. There was a huge bath that was next to a window that showed the ocean.

There was a table at the middle of the room. On top of it were bottles. Jasmine opened the cap and she smelled sweet fragrances. ' These must be bath oils.'

She read the contents, " Makes hair healthy, silky, and smooth. Apply, lather and Rinse. Try conditioner. and repeat." She picked up a bottle that was similar to it. " This must be the conditioner."

Right in the corner was a small glass room with a nozzle sticking out. Jasmine opened the glass door and went inside. There was two little knobs in front of her. They have arrows pointing outwards. Her curiosity heightened wondering why there are arrows signaling that way. Jasmine's hand touched the knob and turned the direction the arrow was pointing towards to. A gush of water came out of the nozzle and came pouring down on Jasmine. She screamed at the splash and laughed hilariously. Jasmine turned the knob back and the water turned off. Jasmine got a towel from the rack and dried herself off.

Another servant walked into the room to bring some towels. She saw the princess, " Oh! I am sorry. I didn't know that you're in the shower."

" It's okay. I was trying to figure out how everything works and I got into an accident." Jasmine replied.

" Do you want a change of clothes?" the servant asked.

" Sure."

The servant took Jasmine back into her room. " Here's your closet. Your highness." She opened her closet doors and it was a walk in wardrobe. There was more closets,cabinets, or drawers.

" There's nothing in here that will come to life right?"

" Oh no your highness. They are all manual. You can pick it yourself."

Jasmine opened the cabinets and all the clothing were are strange. There was a fashion magazine on the table. " i guess that's a style here." she said to herself. Jasmine turned the pages and she saw something that was an eye opener. There's a picture of her in there. ' How did I get in there?' she pondered. There was a title above her picture that says, " Top ten young people that will change the world." She was number one on the list. Jasmine looked at herself and saw what she was wearing. She continued to look around her wardrobe to match the outfit in the magazine.

Aladdin and Sadira sat in the doctor's office. Sadira was filling out some forms and Aladdin was reading his journal.

" What are you reading ?" Sadira asked

" Just reading up on some old memories. I like to look back and reminisce."

The T.V. in the waiting room was on and the channel was set on the news. " Hey, it's one of those moving pictures with sound. Dad has one in that room with all those stuff in it." Aladdin kept on rambeling on about the stuff that he saw this morning. Sadira just stared at him having no idea what he is talking about. Aladdin saw the expression that Sadira was giving out. He could feel the heat at back of his neck rising.

" It's a T.V. ?" Sadira reminded him. " Why are you describing a coffee maker, toaster, and a refrigerator? Are you playing charades with me?

Aladdin laughed try to play it off, " Yes! I am! Here. " He picked up his journal. " I have a square thingy of a book and it has papyrus for me to transcribe on it." Aladdin laughed nervously." Of course, I knew what a T.V. is " he lied as he tried to avoid eye contact with her. He looked that the T.V. screen, " Hey look they are talking about New Agrabah."

The news anchor, "Rebels are attacking New Agrabah, this afternoon. One of the most tragic news has happened. A member from the Royal family has been missing ever since the bombing had begun. She was one of the top ten youngest people to change the world."

Sadira had a feeling that they might show a picture of someone that she didn't want Aladdin to see. " Here. Sweetheart. Take these papers to the front desk and they take you in for a check up." Aladdin took the papers to the front office. Just when Aladdin got up, they showed a picture of Jasmine. Sadira was relieved that he didn't see it. " Please not now. Especially when things are starting for the both of us." Sadira saw a familiar face and it was Venus. She crossed her fingers as a symbol of ' Fate and her are like this'.

" Not if i can I help it." Sadira responded to Venus

" Who are you talking to?" asked Aladdin

" I was talking to my friend."

" Where is she?"

Sadira looked where Venus was sitting at and she wasn't there. " Because I was talking on a hands free cell phone. See?" Sadira showed her phone with a cord that connects to her ear. Sadira pretended to talk, " Okay. My fiancee and I are at the doctor's office." Just before Sadira said another word, her phone rang. Aladdin had this confused look on his face. Sadira continued to play it off. " What? Call waiting."

Aladdin heard the word ' fiancee ' came out from Sadira's mouth and he knew that she was referring to him. Somehow it didn't feel right but,,then again he is in a strange world. Things that are far advance that it looked like the works of Mechanikles.

" When I was in the third world and coming here. Everything looks so complex. " Aladdin spoke.

Sadira giggled, " Believe me, in the letters you wrote to me. You were complaining that you wanted come back here and that you wanted to stay here with me." She leaned in for a kiss and Aladdin stopped her.

" Are sure you... you wanted to kiss me? I am sick after all. You don't want to catch my bug. "

' Drats!' thought Sadira. " Oh yeah. You're so irresistible that I forgot."

Aladdin laughed with relief and uneasiness.

" Aladdin ?" the nurse assistant called out his name. The nurse had wavy black hair, olive skin and her eyes were hazel color. Her face looked familiar to Aladdin but it wasn't the face that he was looking for. Her badge on her uniform says "Lexie ". Aladdin and Sadira stood up and walked towards the nurse. They went in a small office and Aladdin sat on a bed that had a paper lining. Sadira saw a magazine on the counter. The page was on the article read, " Top ten youngest people that will change the world." Jasmine's picture is on the page. ' You got to be kidding me.' She thought as she picked up the magazine. ' Well the world is big. What are the chances of Aladdin bumping heads with her ? But what great lengths that Aladdin would do to get to her?

' Sadira quickly got rid of the magazine. " I'll be waiting outside." She said to him.

" Let me take your blood pressure." said the nurse. The nurse grabbed an instrument and wrapped it around his middle arm. She pumped the air from a black little ball. That thing around his arm was getting tighter and tighter.

" Uh? That thing is getting a little tight. Ow! What are you doing?"

" Relax. This is how we measure your blood pressure." The nurse put a cold stethoscope Aladdin jumped, " That's cold. My blood had pressure ?"

" You have to be quiet so I could hear your pulse.!" said the nurse as she listened to his pulse and looked at the clock on the wall. She release the air out of the black ball and the instrument around his arm deflated. " You're normal." The nurse asked plenty of questions about his health.

" Well, I returned from a third world and I got sick." There was a pause. " I think." Aladdin spoke again.

" Oh, you want to make sure that you didn't bring a foreign bug here." said the nurse.

The nurse went out and put the chart by the door. " The doctor will be in shortly."

The doctor came in and gave Aladdin an examination. " You didn't eat any olives last night."

" I don't remember eating any olives. I don't remember anything before last night either." Aladdin replied.

Sadira came into the room. " She was with me last night. Maybe she remembers what I had last night." Aladdin pointed to her.

" What? I didn't do anything. I promise." said Sadira so guilty.

" Did Aladdin ate anything that was mixed in with olives?"

" Oh my gosh! That was probably it! We specifically asked to put an alternative oil in our pasta. They must have forgot."

" You are so lucky that you Didn't -."

" Well he did pass out after he proposed to me." Sadira added.

" That doesn't really explain my fever." said Aladdin.

" You were overwhelmed by a mixture of things. Nerves, allergic reaction, flu like symptoms and culture shock."

" So that explains all the jumpiness and I can't remember what happen last night kind of thing?"

" You didn't even remember your own proposal to this pretty lady ?"

Aladdin was speechless. " Uh? I? Um? I don't know." He looked so confused.

" How could you not know? It was the most important night of our lives." said Sadira. Her muscle from her face turned into a frown.

Aladdin was trying to figure out what happened and nothing made sense. All he remembered was a set of stairs and that beautiful face looking back at him. He remembered was her words as she spoke. " I love you." Then there in front of him. Sadira. My fiancee? I don't even remember proposing to her or ever being in love with her. But everyone in this world knows who I am including Sadira.' Something dawned on Al.' With all the magic of the seven deserts. Maybe something went wronge and I was put in an alternate universe. Maybe there's an Aladdin in this world and I switched places with him. I have to find a way to return to my real home and return that Aladdin back here. I have to pretend that everything is normal.'

" Doctor, I think he just spaced out."

" Aladdin? Yoo-hoo! Are you there?" the doctor wave his hand in front of Aladdin's face. Aladdin snapped back to reality.

" How can I ever forget the important point of my life. Asking Sadira to be my wife." '

i Liari0 .' went his mind. " I promise I'll give you my whole undivided attention as soon as I am well and it will be special." Aladdin took Sadira's hands and looked straight into her eyes with sincerity. Suddenly that frown of hers turned upside down.

Later in the day, Sadira dropped Aladdin home.

" I'm going to get well by resting at home." he said to her

" Did you get your medicine?" Sadira reminded

Aladdin held the little white bag and shook it, " Yes. I did." He kissed her on the cheek.

" Thank you for taking me." Aladdin smiled.

Sadira smiled, " Well you can thank me later."

Aladdin walked inside his house and found a box on the table. There was a message on the box.

Al,

I finished your artifact while you were at the doctor's. You'll definitely be satisfied with the results. Are you going to split the appraised money with me ?

Your lackey,

Iago

p.s. really I think you should.

Aladdin opened the box and saw the priceless artifact. It was a \cf2 turquoise jewel and a sea green band that wraps around the head. ' A princess crown ? he pondered. A flash of memory flicker his mind. That same mysterious face wearing that princess crown and he could hear her laughter vestige through his mind. " I'll find my way back to you. Somehow." he said to himself

" Who are you talking to?" said a little voice

Aladdin was startled and turned around. There was a little girl, with black shoulder length hair and she was pretty tall for a seven year old. " Who are you?" he asked

" You're supposed to pick me up."

" From where?"

" From school? "

Aladdin played off as if he knew. He laughed, " I was sick and Sadira took me to the doctor's. Who got you?"

" Cassim."

" Well someone got you."

" It's not you. You always come get me when you return from your trips." The little girl notioned Aladdin to come closer. Aladdin kneeled in front of her. She wrapped her little arms around him with a great big hug. The little girl drew back and looked at him. " Something has changed. You look different." She stared into his eyes. " You switched places with someone haven't you?"

Aladdin was surprised that this little girl was on the dot.

" Don't worry. The aliens will bring you back and everything will return to normal."

" Aliens!?" Aladdin responded in thought.

" Dhandi?" called Cassim from the kitchen. " Have you finished your homework?"

" No. Aladdin is here. "

" Do your homework now and Aladdin will tell you stories later."

" Okay." answered Dhandi as she scrambled back to the kitchen and Aladdin followed her after. There was Cassim sitting on the table looking at some ancient and modern maps. Dhandi sat climbed a bar stool and she does her homework on the kitchen island. Aladdin looked at the maps, they were maps of Arabia. The ancient maps looked so familiar and the other map he had no clue. Cassim made some marks on the modern map.

" These are places that we looked and found the artifacts." said Cassim as he pointed out on the map. " It was your idea to come there after their 100 year storm had hit. We did and EUREKA! The wind blew unearth sand on some ancient artifacts."

" 100 year storm? " Aladdin asked, " Was that it?" There was a sense of familiarity with it. A mental picture of a large stone door opened and there was a huge wind that blew swirls of sand and dust. Thunder and lightening was cracking, rumbling,crashing in the background.

" Yeah, what you think it was? Son, are you okay?" Again Cassim caught his son staring out into oblivion. " Aladdin!" Cassim exclaimed.

Al snapped back into reality and lifted himself to sit on the kitchen island. He placed his hands on his face. " It's like I am going crazy or something. I feel like that I don't belong here. Everything here looks so strange and different as if Mechanikles was behind this. I having these memory flashes of a life half lived."

Cassim comforted his son, " You're just tired and still under the weather."

" Yeah." Aladdin agreed. " Maybe you're right. "

" Uh? Son? Mechanikles?" Cassim asked. " Didn't we finish that project a year ago?"

Aladdin got more confused, " Remind me about that project was about?"

" There was a myth of a Roman inventor that created gadgets that were ahead of his time. People say that he inspired some of the inventions of today."

" His inventions were meant for world domination." Aladdin added. ' Gee, I could remember these people's names and have no memory being with them here. I remember a memory of a girl and I can't match a name to her face.'

" Well, that's a missing link that wasn't proven for world domination. We went to Rome a year ago and we couldn't find anything there ." Cassim continued to explain

, Aladdin wasn't paying to attention to Cassim's babbles about their misadventures in Rome and their dead end excavations. He was focused on his thoughts. Unexpectecly, he let out an outburst, " Ugh! What is her name?!"

Cassim stopped talking and stared at his son on a verge of going insane. " Are you okay? I'm getting concerned. It's not contagious is it?"

" I don't know but you were with me to that other world. But I don't remember you being with me in that place or so...that's what I know so far. Maybe -"

"You really need to sleep. A lack of sleep can interfere with remembering incidents. A goodnight's sleep can refresh you. " Cassim interrupted." Do you need a sedative to help you sleep?"

" What's a sedative?" Aladdin wondered.

" Sleeping pills."

" No, it's okay. I can sleep fine, Thanks."

Aladdin went to his room and continued reading his journal. He found a drawing in his journal. It looked similar to the tattoo that was on his right chest. It was a symbol for the Riders of Ramand. A map that was branded onto the riders just in case if one gets lost or found dead. A huge lined star that was risen in the east. A small star that was located in the west that represented the city of Ramand. In between was lines of mountain and river that were crisscrossed. A dot north and a dot south were locations of other cities. 'Cool symbol ' he pondered. ' Probably, this Aladdin like it so much that he permanently inked himself with it.' He turned into another section of the journal.

" Today, I bought myself a motorcycle." He read, then he remembered that morning of that two wheel contraption that zoomed passed by Sadira's car. ' Oh, I have to see this.' Aladdin reflected. 'Maybe tomorrow.'

Jasmine pressed a button on the intercom on the wall. " May I help you your highness?"

" Yes, I would like to go to the marketplace today." Jasmine responded.

" You would like to go to the store. We have plenty of food here." responded the maid

" Well, you know clothes and stuff. "

" You wish to go shopping."

" Yes, exactly. Would you like to come and show me around?"

" Oh, I can't. Your highness. I got tons of things to do here in the house and-"

" Please?" Jasmine begged. " I am the only person here in the house and I need a companion so I won't get lost."

" Okay, I am calling your bodyguard, Rasoul."

The girls approached the front entrance of the mansion and there was a long black automatic carriage that pulled up to the front. A big guy came out from one of the doors wearing a black suit, white dress shirt, a black tie, dark shades and some kind of ear piece that was hanging fro his ear. Somehow he was talking to it. He looked like a top government secret agent. But to Jasmine, he looked like a giant penguin.

" Good afternoon. Princess."

Jasmine was surprised, she knew who the person was, " Rasoul. You looked something out of the ordinary. Very different from your usual uniform."

" Just doing my job. Out of the orders of the sultan." He opened the automatic carriage door. " Into the limo. Where are you planning to go?"

Jasmine wasn't sure of places to go for shopping and just before she could say her maid next word.

The maid answered for her. " Rodeo Dr. Beverly Hills." The maid went into the limo without any hesitation.

" What's that?" Jasmine asked as she followed her in.

" The best place where people like you should go shop."

" You know the rules. You must stay low undercover. Don't bring any attention to yourselves." ordered Rasoul .

" Rasoul, you are such a kill joy. We are protected under the most high security country ever." said the young maid.

" Yes, Amina. I know. But the paparazzi will expose and the damage control is unpredictable. The safety of the princess will be at stake."

" Don't worry. Rasoul. We will be careful." replied Jasmine.

Rasoul closed the door behind him and sat in the front part of the limo. The car started to move out of the driveway and into the streets. There was an expression of bewilderment into Jasmine. All these sights that she is seeing! They are out of this world! There were other automatic carriages in different shapes and sizes. Tall palm trees that soar high into the sky. People that looked similar to the jogger the other day running. There were other people are just wearing strange clothes like the ones she saw in the magazine. People that were riding two wheel contraption with pedals. She thought about the person that she left behind. That person whom she can't think of his name at the moment. ' If only you can see this with me. It's amazing.' she thought to herself.

" Who are you thinking about?" asked Amina, the maid.

" Someone that I left behind at home." Jasmine answered, " Gosh! I could see his face but I can't remember his name."

" Maybe, he wasn't that important."

Jasmine laughed in disbelief. " Believe me. He is. It's that I'm just in a complete amazement of this place. It's nothing compared to Agrabah. No wonder why father has a house here, it's his playground of inventions and gadgets." The ocean caught Jasmine's eye, her attention was drawn to it. There were people on wide sticks , that paddle and stand up. " Amina, what are they doing?" The princess pointed out.

" They are surfing."

" Later, we shall return to-" Jasmine was looking for sign that tells where she is. She saw a sign and pronounced it. "Pch one."

" Pch?" Amina looked at the princess strangely. ' What is this woman talking about?'

" Yeah, Pch one." Jasmine assured. " That green sign that says P-C-H and there's a number one under it." There are more signs similar to it. " There's a another one and another and another."

Something dawned on to Amina, " Oh! You mean the Pacific Coast Highway 1 "

" Is that what it means?'" Jasmine asked

" The road that we are on is the Pacific Coast Highway 1. That place that we just came from, where your house is at, and where the surfers caught the waves is Malibu."

" I thought this is heaven?"

" There's a lot to learn. A lot to learn."

Soon they hit the downtown the swanky section of L.A. called Beverly Hills but they were in the middle of a traffic jam. Amina turned on the limo television to kill the time. Jasmine knew what she was doing and remembered her experience with a gadget like that. Quickly Jasmine covered her ears to avoid the high volume.

" It's not on high." Amina mentioned.

Jasmine couldn't hear her hands on her ears. " What?"

" You don't need to cover your ears."

" I can't hear you. My hands are covering my ears because of a bad experience that I had the other morning."

Amina put Jasmine's hands down and away from her ears, " I promise you that you won't get deaf." Jasmine's eyes were squint tight to bear blasting noise. But the volume wasn't high. She peered from one eye and opened the other. " See? It's not that bad."

The young maid turned to a news channel. The picture had a woman sitting behind a desk and announced.

" In today's world news. Tragedy has struck New Agrabah. The Princess of Agrabah was been reported missing since the Rebels began bombing the city Tuesday afternoon. She was one of the youngest people to change the world. There were no signs of a struggle or whereabouts. Sources say that the princess has been under the hands of Rebels of Mozenrath. A notorious guerilla gang that wanted to gain control of the city because of it's nature's natural resources. That is worth over a billion US dollars. We will further update on this tragedy of a brilliant young woman. "

Jasmine saw her picture on the television. " How can I be missing if I am here? Amina, call Rasoul and to tell me what's the meaning of this?"

" Yes Princess." answered Rasoul.

" Turned on the television or this contraption and explain to me what's going on. Why am I reported missing?"

" Your highness. It's just a cover up from your country and the rebels who are after you.''

" Don't you think that they would have figured it out by now?"

" Princess, it's a big world out there. The rebels don't know where to look first. No one there suspects that you are hiding here except for us. "

The limo took a left turn on a street called Rodeo Dr. Jasmine saw people walking in and out of stores with bags, people eating and drinking outside of cafes, \

" Where do you want to go first?" asked Amina\

" I don't know. You choose." Jasmine answered. Her face is was light up like a child in a toy store. \

" Stop here." notioned Amina. The vehicle stopped in front of a trendy boutique. Rasoul came out of the front and went to the back. He notion the girls to roll down their window down. \

" Let us secure the perimeter and talk to the sale associate to close the store for you. "\

" Wouldn't that draw attention?" Jasmine mentioned.\

" There's paparatzi across the street. The limo is drawing attention already."\

Jasmine peered through the window at the other side of the car. There were people with strange contraptions in their hands, aiming at the black limo, flashes were blinking away.\

" Here." Rasoul offered sunglasses and a baseball cap. \

" Thanks for the gift." Jasmine took it and placed it in her lap.\

" No, you are supposed to wear it to hide your identity from the public." said Amina.\

" I thought no one knows that I am here."\

" Let's keep it that way." Amina helped Jasmine put the shades on, tied her hair in a ponytail, and added the baseball cap.\

" Remember, don't let anybody know who you truly are. We need to protect you." Rasoul added.\

They waited for the store empty out their customers. Jasmine looked at the photographers across the street. They were standing there, wondering who's in that black limo and why they had to empty the store for her to shop. Rasoul signaled the coast is clear and Jasmine stepped out the car along with her new friend Amina. The photographer quickly ran across the street to get a closer shot. But the girls made it into on time. Security guards stopped them from coming inside. Peered through the store window to get a glimpse of the mystery woman. All they see is two women who could be anyone. Inside the store, the clerks stared at them and whispered to each other trying to figure out what celebrity had came into their store. \

Jasmine wandered around and looked at the strange clothing. They had beautiful fabrics and designs. Jasmine saw a dress that was hanging on the rack. \

" Excuse me?" She said to someone. " Can you get my size in this dress?"\

" Jasmine?" said Amina\

" Yeah?" she answered\

" That's a mannequin." \

Jasmine laughed, " She looked real."\

Amina also laughed, " Boy, are you deprived from so many things."\

The store owner went up to them, " Are you finding everything okay?" The owner tried to look through Jasmine's disguise to figure who she is. " Have I seen you somewhere before?"\

Just before Jasmine could answer her back. Amina jumped in to answer for her.\

" Actually, it's me that you've seen before."\

" No, I meant this young lady." The owner placed her hand on Jasmine's shoulder.\

" Her? She looks like every other struggling actress or model in this town. Probably at a department store catalog."\

Jasmine had no idea what Amina was talking about. She played along by nodding with her. A memory flashed through her, ' Sadly, yes. She's my sister. She's a little crazy.'

" I hope that you're okay." said Jasmine to herself thinking about the person she left behind.

" Yeah, of course. I'm okay. Why do you ask?" Amina responded.

Jasmine snapped back into reality, " Because of all the attention you're getting. Those paparatzi across the street with those things in their hands that blink lights. The high security that surrounds us and the closing of this store just for you to shop. Don't you wish not to hide anymore."\

" Sadly, this is what I get for being an heiress of the mango empire."\

The store owner had this confused look on her face but played it off as if she knew.\

" Oh. Let me know if there's anything that you like." He left to do his duties.\

" I didn't know that you're an heiress of the mango empire. Why are you working as a maid?" said Jasmine.\

" It was a ploy just to help you out."\

After the girls finished their shopping, they went to the back door of the store where another limo is waiting for them and they went home.\

\


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four - Old World verses the Urban World.\

\

Everything was pure white from the marble floors, the walls, furniture, and rugs. Blue skies and the bright sun's rays gleamed through the white curtains that flowed in by the gentle breeze. Aladdin was running through the halls and he too was wearing white. He was wearing an all white tunic with a gold lining on the collar, cuffs and to the edges of the shirt and draw string pants that match. The gold gleamed into his eyes and everything in the room gave a soft glow. But who was he running from ? Or Who was he chasing ? In front of him, was the maiden that kept flashing through his mind from a life half lived. She was running in front of him. It was playful chase and they weren't in any danger.. She turned her head, smiled at him and giggled. Just by looking at her made Aladdin feel like he could take on the world. Her raven hair flowed down to her back and how the way it bounced. It was so expressive. Her white dress gleamed with the sun, every time they passed by a window. She turned into a corner and he followed. He entered a room and she was gone. Aladdin called her name out but there was no sound coming out of his mouth. He heard her voice like a whisper in the wind. " I am here with you."

Aladdin woke with a sea of photographs, papers, and journals. The only solution that he could think of is that something happened between the third world and the urban world. He must have switched places with the Aladdin in this world. In order to go back home. He has to blend into the environment, know all of urban Aladdin's memories and act as if nothing had happened. The real truth, is that Aladdin thinks he's stuck in some kind of alternate universe but really he went forward in time. What Aladdin also doesn't know is that it's a spell that Sadira cast to make Aladdin to spend more time with her and a have a chance to fall in love with her. In a place with no magic and no Jasmine to be around. The princess thinks that her father send her to another country to protect her from Rebels of Mozenrath. A country that is far advance in widgets and gadgets. A place where her father will have a blast playing with these inventions. Neither Jasmine or Aladdin knows that they are in the same place, same time, and the real truth on why they are here. Jasmine thinks that her love of her life is left behind. Aladdin thinks that his love of his life is back in the old world. Adding more confusion, that Sadira is his fiancee or Urban Aladdin's fiancee. According to Al's findings in the journal. He found that he wished that he experienced. A chance to grow up with family. There are tons of pictures of Cassim , his mom and him being together. The happiest memories of them being a family were written in that journal . When Aladdin read those memories last night, he closed his eyes and imagine of what it would be like. Mom and Dad being there for him in every monumental step in his life. Being there through the good times and the bad. There were memories of going to school with other kids. From elementary to junior high to high school and to college. He learned Ancient Civilizations, Archeology, Fable,Fairy tales, Myths, and Liberal Arts. In his high school journal, there was a memory on how he met Sadira. Aladdin was once an outsider from the popular crowd. A skinny tall guy through out his freshman and sophomore year. Junior year rolled around all of sudden he was hot and with the in crowd. That year , he was nominated for Homecoming King and then he met blue eyes aka Sadira. She was a year below him and she was too running in an outside crowd. Together, they cause amuck with the popular kids and changed the schools perspective on social grouping. Sadira taught him that there's more to a person than stereotyping because of the crowd they hang with. They been together ever since. Just like everyone called Frank Sinatra blue eyes. Aladdin called Sadira blue eyes as well. Everything that was once so happy turned into tragedy when his mother passed away from cancer. Cassim kept himself busy with archealogical projects and expeditions. Aladdin kept finding places to look. They found an old ancient city under the Arabian desert. That could be a connection to the fairy tale in 1001 Arabian Nights. All they found is two gold pieces of a scarab puzzle, a lamp, and a royal crown. With all these information that Aladdin had read. There were little assumptions that popped into his head. That maybe his theory could be wrong. What if everything that he just experienced was just a figment of his imagination? The mysterious girl with the exotic eyes. Living a life half lived? Is he really in love with Sadira as the journal said that he is? What explains all the strange surroundings and the inventions? Why does Aladdin feel like he is out of place in this so called 'Urban World'? Is it really a culture shock? He researched, 1001 Arabian Nights so much that he was a character from these stories. Why couldn't he remember these memories that are recorded in the journal? Or Anything before the day he got back from his expedition? What is going on ? Aladdin needed answers and soon. He cleaned up his mess and brought some pictures to show Cassim. Something smelled wonderful and delicious that came from the kitchen. \

\

\

Aladdin found Cassim cooking on the stove trying to make breakfast. He was trying to flip an omelet and some how the omelet didn't flip right.\

" Darn, this blasted thing." Cassim got frustrated and started breaking up food into a mix. " I can't make omelets like your mother can." He knew that Aladdin was present in the room. He placed the egg scramble mix onto a plate and offered it to Aladdin.\

" Skillet?"\

Aladdin remember the journal entries that Cassim didn't talk much about her ever since she died. " This is the first time in months that you ever talk about her."\

" Really ?" Cassim was surprised.\

" Why didn't you talk about her much?" asked Aladdin as he took the plate.\

" It's just too painful to think back. I love her so much. Everything here just echoes of the wonderful memories of her. I see her everywhere."\

" She is still with us. We have to honor her memory. We can't just forget and move on." Aladdin comforted his father. Cassim was trying to hold back some emotions. Trying not to show his son tears. " That's why I need to ask you something. About Mom."\

" What is it?"\

" What it's like falling in love with her for the first time? How did you know that she was the one that you're going to marry?"\

Cassim smiled and remembered like it was yesterday. " It's so hard to explain but it feels like you've been strike by lightening on a sunny day. Everything around you starts to make sense. Everything you do, you wonder 'Wouldn't be wonderful if she was here ? ' I couldn't live without her. And here I am. Living without her. " \

" Yeah, I know how you feel." He was thinking about the girl in his dream.\

" Is that how you feel about Saddie?" said Cassim as he got with Aladdin at the table.\

It was something that wasn't written in the journals nor how does he feel for her right now. Aladdin didn't know what to say. \

"Aladdin?"\

" There's a million things running through my mind right now. I'm just wondering if I am making the right choice." It was true, there was a million things whirling around in his head. Aladdin needs to figure out what is going on and how to get things back to normal.\

" Son, marry her for the right reasons. Know what you want in perfect mate and know that she's the right person for it. You guys been together for a long time. It already seems like a marriage."\

Aladdin laughed in insecurity. Cassim gave him a look as if something is up.\

" Is there something going on that you're not telling me?"\

Al finished his food and the toaster spat out some bread. He quickly grabbed the toast applied some jam and took a chomp. " Thanks for breakfast, Dad. " He said with food in his mouth and got up. " This is really good. Close to Mom's but no one cooks like her."\

Cassim looked at his son as he left, " That boy. Something is up."\

\

Aladdin went into the garage to look for the motorbike. It was under a sheet that was settled off to the side. He removed the sheet and googled at the sight of it. It was beautiful. It shined in purple,gold, and hues of blue. The designs on the body seemed familiar like on a persian rug. He quickly got the keys on his dresser. He guided the bike to street. He got the bike started and motor roared like a tiger purring. He got on the bike and unlatched the kick stand. His heart was beating in anticipation. '

\f1\i Wait a minute?

\f0\i0 ' he thought. '

\f1\i Do I even know how to steer this thing? I saw people steering it. How hard can it be?'

\f0\i0 He put on the helmet and gently pushed back the throttle. With a great surprise, the bike took off with Aladdin trying to grab onto the seat with his legs and his balance was off. It was like a kid trying to ride is bicycle for the first time. Al quickly let go of the handle bar and the throttle. The bike slowed down to a stop. He felt like he was having a heart attack.'

\f1\i What a rush!

\f0\i0 ' thought Al. All the nerves in his face were tingling, he was wide awake and his stomach felt uneasy. '

\f1\i Okay, maybe if I start off slow and learn to control this thing then I can work up to moving at a faster pace.

\f0\i0 ' He tried driving the motorcycle again. His equilibrium kicked in and he gently moved the throttle. '

\f1\i I'm moving!

\f0\i0 ' Aladdin got to used to the pace and started to go faster. With his clothes that rippled against the wind and the air got cold. It was like riding on a magic carpet or something like that. A car pulled side by side with him and the window pulled down. Aladdin recognized who she was. He remember what the journal said to call her.\

" Oh, how I hate it. When you drive that thing."\

" Blue eyes. How come you didn't call?"\

" I did. Your dad said you were outside fixing your bike. I decided to stop by. Want to get some coffee ?"\

-\

Jasmine woke up with the bright sun shining through her patio door. Another servant came in and told her that breakfast is in the dining room like Jasmine asked last night. The princess got her robe and wrapped it around her self. She sat on the dining room table and found a delicious meal waiting for her. The television was on and there was a morning show on. Suddenly a commercial came on, each picture changed showing words like , " DREAM BIG, WISHES, MIRACLES." then there were people being happy and crying saying "Thank you and saying a dream come true." \

The final blank screen came in, " Coming soon to grant your wishes. It could happen to you." \

Jasmine saw Amina passed by, " Didn't we see this on a main road somewhere?"\

" There's this big talk in Hollywood about this promotion. Whatever it is, it's going to be big."\

There was a special news report about tensions in New Agrabah. Jasmine and the staff crew stopped what they are doing and were to glued to their set. There were news about a massive fatality of citizens. There were accusations against the Sultan for murdering them because they won't follow his orders. " That's not true!" Jasmine yelled, " My father is not capable to doing something this awful to his people! I need to speak with my father." Jasmine saw a graphic footage of the blood bath. \

A phone ring echoed through out the mansion. The housemaid brought it in to the dining room, " Speak of the devil. It's your father." She handed the phone to Jasmine.\

Jasmine looked at the gadget clueless , " What do I do with it ? " \

The maid placed the cordless phone on the princess hand, " You speak into it. "\

Jasmine placed the phone into her ear, " Father?"\

" Jasmine. Things are out here has turned for the worse. Many of the innocent were killed and they blame me for the slaughter."\

" Is it true?"\

" We examine the royal soldiers in the video and none were identified. I believe that the Rebels of Mozenrath were responsible for this. Agrabah was a land of peace and violence started brewing when the Rebels arrived into town. Violence won't stop until everything is destroyed."\

" What about my love?" Jasmine said love because she couldn't remember his name. She has dreams about his face every night. " Did you find him?"\

" Love?" The Sultan didn't have a clue on what his daughter is talking about. " I didn't know that you had a boyfriend."\

Jasmine laughed, " Come on father this is serious especially the dangers that are happening. I want to know if he is safe. You obviously know who am I talking about." Jasmine described the young man that was dear to her heart. The Sultan tried to match the description to all the people that Jasmine had met. Nothing seemed to fit the description. \

" Hold on for a minute."\

Jasmine could hear the conversation in the background among her father and the Captain of the Royal Army. Thoughts lingered in her mind that something isn't right. Her father knows everything about her life. How could he not know the love of her life?\

They both knew each other. \

" Jasmine, I have bad news." Her father spoke again in the phone.\

" What happened?" \

" We identified the bodies of the massacre. The gentleman that you described was one of them."\

Jasmine felt like everything around her just stopped. Tears rolled down her eyes. " Tell me that this isn't true."\

" I'm sorry. A witness said that he fought bravely against the Rebels of Mozenrath."\

\

Everything around her seemed to move slow and her heart dropped with sadness. She could see his handsome face smiling back at her. The only person who can truly make her happy. Jasmine dropped the cordless phone and sat down. She can hear her father calling her name.\

"Jasmine? Jasmine. Are you there? Jasmine?" \

Amina pick up the phone, " She's in shock. Your highness. Just call back in an hour." She kneeled down to Jasmine seeing eye to eye. The princess sat looking out in space. " I'm so sorry. Jasmine."\

" I'm going to my room." Jasmine said in a soft tone choking back tears. " I would like to be left alone."\

\

They just missed each other.\

Later in the afternoon, Amina knocked on Jasmine's door. " Jasmine? It's almost lunchtime. Do you want to eat it here or do you want to come downstairs ?" The young housemaid opened the door. She found Jasmine sitting up, clutching onto her pillow, and looking at the ocean through her window. Jasmine knew that Amina was in the room.\

" It doesn't make sense. How could my father not know that I'm involved? He knows everything about me. Did he pretend to know to make me not worry? Are we talking about the same person? How can he not know his name? How can I not know his name?"\

" How can YOU not know your own boyfriends name?" responded Amina. " If he's worth the tears you cry."\

" He is real. I know. I spent my most happiest days with him when I'm in Agrabah. I could feel his touch and his arms around me. I know. This stupid war. If only I could go home then I'll find him and I'll know. But, when I come back. I'm afraid that there's going to be nothing left." Jasmine's tears began to roll down her cheeks.\

" Hey, I know a great place where we can cheer you up." Amina offered.\

" I just don't want a entourage around me when I go out right now." responded Jasmine.\

" We don't have to."\

" How?"\

\

Moments later Amina pressed the intercom.\

"Yes ?" answered Rasoul on the other line.\

" I'm not feeling well and I'm going home. Please let everyone know that the Princess doesn't want to be bothered for the rest of the day. She is grieving for her loss. Don't let anyone be up here." Jasmine snickered and Amina was trying to hold back her laugh.\

" Okay. I will let everyone know." responded Rasoul. \

" Is this going to work?" said Jasmine. She was looking at her bed that had pillows under the covers.\

" Failed proof plan. My parents think I am safely sleeping in my room and I'm really out on the town."\

" What now?" \

" Just over the railings to the beach, walk a couple houses down and we can go free."\

" You know that Rasoul is not easily to be fooled."\

" No one is going to bother you."\

\

-\

\

The cafe door chimes rang as Aladdin opened the door. Sadira's arm was interlocking with his. The waitress guided them to their booth as they sat across from one another. \

" You haven't called me blue eyes ever since you got back from your trip." Sadira nervously broke the ice.\

" I'm sorry that I haven't been attentive lately." Aladdin responded. " I feels like I'm experiencing someone else's memories like a past life. It's so vivid."\

Sadira knew the truth of why Aladdin is having these memories. She just had to make him believe that all of it was just a figment of his imagination. Once Aladdin is convinced, he will finally be hers forever. " My love. They are just dreams. You probably read all these fables tales and historic facts. That you actually felt like you're living that time. " ' Another attempt to convince him but we he buy it?' thought Sadira. " All I know is that you belong here. This is your home. There are people here that love you and want to see you - " Just before Sadira could finish her sentence, someone that she never expected walk in through the door. '

\f1\i What!? How did she get here!? That's impossible!

\f0\i0 ' Sadira looked at the waitress at the counter and it was Venus. \

Venus mouthed workds to Sadira, " There she is. His destiny." The goddess of love pointed to a cute little boy with golden blond curly hair. In his little back pack there were heart arrrows and a bow. It was like hiding a gun in a paper bag.\

Sadira's heart was skipping beats and the her neck got hot. There's no way of getting him out because he'll see her and it's over. What to do! What to do!\

" Blue eyes? Want to see me. What ? Happy? "\

\

The waitress guided Jasmine and Amina. They were getting closer to Sadira'a booth. Jasmine locked eyes with Sadira. She looked familiar to her but Jasmine couldn't put a finger where. They were sitting directly next to each other. Aladdin and Jasmine were next to each other and they were totally unaware that they were in that same room or the next booth over. Sadira got up and sat next to Aladdin. She snuggled close to him.\

" I am so glad that you're home and that you're here with me."\

Without a warning, Sadira planted Aladdin a kiss on the lips. Aladdin felt strange and something weird was happening. Something unlocked in his mind and unknown memories flowed in like a river. There was more confusion that was added into the trouble that he needed to escape. These memories made Aladdin think that maybe he does belong here and everything that he thought ever to exist was a figment of his imagination. \

Aladdin pulled away from Sadira and looked at her strangely.\

' Oh no! He KNOWS! I am caught.' Sadira's thoughts screamed. " Say something love."\

" There's a reason for everything. For awhile there, I thought was going insane."\

Sadira sighed in relief. " What made you think you were going insane ?" she laughed in insecurity.\

" I thought I lived another life."\

" Yeah, you were in a expedition with your father in a third world country."\

" No, I like I had a past life. I having flashes of this girl. Long black hair, exotic eyes. -"\

" You were cheating on me in your mind?"\

" Yes..I mean No! " Aladdin put his hands on his face. " I don't know."\

Sadira placed his hands down, " You are here with me and you're alive. You and your father escaped a war stricken country. You have to be thankful for that."\

Aladdin looked at Sadira's finger and there was the engagement ring. It was a simple ring and it was nothing flashy. Aladdin lean in to kiss Sadira on the cheek. She stole a kiss again! Al didn't know what to do! He can't act weird because she will know something is up. Al played along. Their lips parted and he hugged her.\

Sadira looked at Venus over Al's shoulder and held a lip gloss in her hand. The goddess of love magnified a look into the cover. ' Transfer fake memories and get your man lip balm potion? Now in cherry flavor?!' \

Venus still as a waitress walked to Sadira's booth delivering soup. " Here's your soup you order and a couple of lattes."\

" I didn't order soup." Sadira moved the bowl back to Venus.\

" Yes, you did." Venus moved it back.\

" My lady here didn't order any soup." Aladdin told her. " She isn't the one that you're meant to be with. ' Venus responded back with her thought. " Well, I can't take it back. It's on the house."\

Sadira looked at the alphabet soup. The letters read, " You are a evil girl!" Sadira scrambled the soup with the spoon. " You'll never get away from the truth." The letter read again. Sadira again scrambled the soup, " It's going to happen one way or another."\

" Gee, that was nice of that waitress to give that to us." said Aladdin. Sadira got startled. " Are you okay?" He asked her.\

" You caught me by surprise because I got this cool Gene de Dhjini comedic stand up on DVD. He's your favorite comedian" Aladdin didn't look at the DVD and kissed her again. \

Sadira felt so happy, when she parted her lips from his. ' Finally' she thought. ' As long he doesn't cross paths with Jasmine' " Aladdin? Honey, would you pay for the bill and we can spend the rest of the day ?"\

Al got up and payed the bill at different register that was the opposite direction where Jasmine is. Al and Sadira exited the coffee shop and this time Sadira was lucky. \

\

Venus watched them leave,' This is going to be harder than I thought. We are in a modern time. There are too many factors that make it impossible for them to meet. But I can't mettle into human affairs.' The goddess of love saw Jasmine looking sad and depressed. Venus walked over to her booth. " Is there anything I can get for you to cheer your spirits up?"\

Jasmine was twisting her napkin, " Is there anything that you can end the war so I can go home?"\

' Poor girl, she doesn't know that she's caught in Sadira's spell into her imaginary world.' " This place isn't so bad. Why would you want to go back?"\

" Because I left someone behind and with all this chaos happening in my country. I'm afraid that he might be dead."\

Venus comforted her, " Believe in fate and let love show you the way." \

\

Jasmine looked up to respond and there was nobody there. " That was odd."\

" What was odd?" asked Amina.\

" I could've sworn that there was somebody there."\

Amina shrugged her shoulders, " Maybe it was your dead boyfriend."\

Abruptly, someone pounded on the glass window. " Look! There's Princess Jasmine! Princess Jasmine!" The person was making a scene and the on passers stopped and looked. \

" Oh my gosh! That is Princess Jasmine! She's found! Someone call the news!"\

!" said another person in the cafe. People were pulling out their camera video phones and were taking shots of the once missing princess.\

" Oh, we're in trouble." cried Amina. " We got to go!"\

Jasmine was shocked at the attention because she was recognized. " I knew that going out was a bad idea!"\

The waitress pointed a fast exit through the back door of the restaurant. The girls quickly ran to hide from the public eye. Suddenly, a car screeched in front of them. It was Rasoul and he wasn't very please.\

" Look. Rasoul. I never meant this to happen and I just-" Jasmine tried to explain and she was abruptly interrupted. \

" Just get in the vehicle. Before you are further seen by more witnesses."


End file.
